Mmerry ChChristmas Narutokun
by sunshinekitty
Summary: Hinata wants to give Naruto a Christmas present, but where the hell is he. Naruhina Sasusaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters never have, never will. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing(s): Naruhina and Sasusaku**

**Authors notes: I decided to make a christmas present to... well basically anyone who reads it. Enjoy**

_Knock, knock_

Hinata sighed, it seemed he wasn't home. 'Maybe I should check at Ichiraku's', she thought. She took a quick glance at her watch: 14:27. Plenty of time.

"Hyuuga-sama, are you here? What a surprise." It was Ichiraku himself standing by the counter.

"I-I was j-just i-intending to ask i-if Na-Naruto-kun's here."

"He was here but young Haruno Sakura-san came and dragged him somewhere. Are you, by chance, intending to give him a Christmas present?"

"Y-yes," She started blushing.

"I suggest you go looking for him then."

She desided to follow the suggestion, and went out into the chilly winter air.

- - -

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Why can't we just give Sasuke that key chain later?"

"Because," she held up the pink crystal key chain "this is a charm that will make the person you like return your feelings. If it is given to them less than 24 hours after you bought it. I bought mine yesterday at three pm, which means I've got less than half an hour before it is too late."

"Let's go to the training grounds then, I think that's the only place we have left to check." Naruto really wanted to get this entire give-Sasuke-a-Christmas-present project over with.

Sakura had pulled him along just before he was about to buy a large steaming hot bowl of Christmas ramen. Now he was hungry cold and tired of looking for the bastard, was he hiding for them on purpose or something.

"Look, there he is. Sasuke-kun." Sakura easily pulled Naruto out of his deep thoughts.

"Now that we've found him, can I leave?" he started turning around.

"Yeah, yeah, do that." She wasn't paying attention anymore.

'Why did she pull me along in the first place?' Naruto thought, a bit annoyed, as he headed for Ichiraku's.

- - -

Sakura stood looking at Sasuke, she noticed Naruto leaving beside her, but she didn't really care.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled again.

This time he heard her and turned around: "Sakura"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your training, but I have a Christmas present for you." She blushed a little as she handed it to him.

Sasuke took the key chain from her and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Sakura, thank you, but actually I was hoping to get something else from you." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Um, what was it you wanted?" she asked while inner Sakura ranted: 'No way! He disliked the present, maybe the charm doesn't work. '

"This," he said, before he crushed their lips together.

Sakura was shocked for a second before she started kissing him back. The kiss went on for a couple of minutes before they broke for air.

'So, the charm does work after all.' Sakura thought.

- - -

Naruto was in a good mood. He had eaten five bowls of Ichiraku ramen and now he was just walking around the streets, happy that for once no one was giving him nasty glares or shouting insults after him.

Suddenly he felt someone tapping his arm and turned. "Oh, Hinata, hi," he greeted.

"U-um, Na-Naruto-kun, I-I, u-um thi-this is a-a bit la-late, b-but u-um," her face had turned redder and redder as she spoke and now she would have impressed a tomato. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and held it out to him.

"M-merry Ch-Christmas, Naruto-kun."

He opened the box and recognized the key chain Sakura had given Sasuke. 'A bit late, huh. She must have bought it more than 24 hours ago then.' He thought, and then he smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata, but I didn't get you anything." He said.

"I-its f-fine, th-thank you for a-accepting it." She turned, and was about to run away when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Maybe I have something you could get after all." She turned, but he still held her hand.

"Close your eyes for a sec." He said, and she obeyed.

He slowly leaned in forwards and placed a gentle peck on her lips. Her eyes shook open as he pulled back.

Then she fainted.

"Hey, Hinata!"

- -

**S.K: I'm sorry for not updating gilfriend lately, I _have_ a good reason, i really do, and I'll try to update soon. For now, merry Christmas.**


End file.
